Accidental invocation of an on-screen element has a potentially high cost of recovery for touchscreen applications. When a pop-up user interface is displayed, some touchscreen applications require an extra tap or click to dismiss the pop-up user interface before the user can interact with other on screen elements. This behavior may provide users with a higher sense of comfort knowing that a tap anywhere outside of the pop-up user interface will only dismiss the pop-up user interface without having to consider what action could be executed by the tap. However, this behavior can also frustrate users by making an on-screen element appear to be broken since a command associated with the on-screen element is not executed.